1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a pack unit for a rotary finishing wheel, and more particularly to an improved modular pack unit mounting means adapted to flexibly mount pack units having fill material to a hub structure to form a finishing wheel.
The invention finds use in any type of a rotary finishing wheel such as those employing coated abrasive and/or non-abrasive sheets or other fill materials used for grinding, rough or finish working, brushing, burnishing etc. However, in the preferred embodiment of this invention, the pack units are employed in commercial car washing establishments, are replaceably mountable on hub structures, and normally employ cloth, cloth-like material or other suitable fill materials for washing, drying, buffing, polishing, or otherwise finishing the car. Additionally, the pack units of this invention may include other types of conventional finishing or fill material such as sewed sisal, pex, horsehair, leather etc. as is well known in the art.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The closest prior art patent known to me is my U.S. Pat. No. 4,055,919, dated Nov. 1, 1977 entitled "Pack Unit and Mounting Means Therefor". Other of my patents which show prior art rotary finishing wheel structures and pack units are as follows: U.S. Pat. No. 3,455,068, July 15, 1969; No. 3,535,833, Oct. 27, 1970; No. 3,621,622, Nov. 23, 1971; No. 3,626,646, Dec. 14, 1971; No. 3,685,217, Aug. 22, 1972; No. 3,768,214, Oct. 30, 1973; No. 3,772,833, Nov. 20, 1973; No. 3,798,847, Mar. 26, 1974; No. 3,800,481, Apr. 2, 1974; No. 3,807,099, Apr. 30, 1974; No. 3,813,829, June 4, 1974; No. 3,820,291, June 28, 1974; No. 3,842,547, Oct. 22, 1974; No. 3,846,942, Nov. 12, 1974; No. 3,879,903, Apr. 29, 1975; No. 3,914,908, Oct. 28, 1975; and Re. No. 28,118, Aug. 20, 1974. Since these patents teach various rotary finishing wheels, hub structures, and applications for rotary finishing wheels and pack units, they are incorporated herein by reference.